NCIS: The New Team Members
by Jessica Marie Whitlock
Summary: Former Lt. Col. Jessica Marie Whitlock and her twin brother Major Jasper Jackson Whitlock unknowingly join the NCIS team the same day. Read to see what happens. Read and Review AH AU
1. Introductions Meeting the team

Walking into the building on my first day I was automatically greeted as Lt Col Whitlock. Whoa I might want to back up and introduce myself. I am former Lt Col Jessica Marie Whitlock and today is my first day at NCIS. "Please its simply Agent Whitlock or Jessica. I am no longer with the Marine Corps." I told the guard as he lead me to meet my new team. First I met Agents Dinozzo and McGee and Officer David. Then I met forensic specialist Abby. Finally I met Dr. Mallard, the medical examiner, and Director Vance. Last but not least I met Special Agent Jethro Gibbs the team leader.

Agent Gibbs looked at me skeptically and then turned to the director. "This is the former Lt Col we have been hearing about Director?" I stayed silent through the exchange. I just brushed my waist-length honey blond hair back over my shoulder and clasp my hands together in front of me. My blue/green eyes betrayed no emotion. A result of years of practice. "Dinozzo take Miss Whitlock down and do the weapons proficiency with her." "Yes boss" was the reply.

I sighed internally and followed him down to the shooting range. 'This is goring to be fun' I thought sarcastically. I drew and loaded my gun and put on the goggles and ear muffs. When I was prepared Dinozzo gave me the signal that they use and I began firing. After I was finished shooting he walked over to me and held out his hand saying "You can call me Tony." I smiled and took his hand "I prefer to be called Jessi." I had always been a quiet non-violent person. Yeah I was in the Marine Corps.,but that was the only time I used a gun. If I did not mention it I was a sniper in the Marine Corps. "So where did you learn to shoot like that?" Tony had noticed that all of the bullets had gone into one hole. "Well, I guess I used to watch my brother shoot and I usually shot archery every day after school." I just barely noticed that I let my southern accent slip. _Oh, I hope he didn't notice that._ I thought.

**I hope you enjoy this. It is my first fanfic. Please read and review.**


	2. Explanation

I looked up at Tony and saw that he did notice. "Well, little darlin' where did that accent come from?" He was imitating a southern accent and doing a poor job at it. I shot a glare at him, holstered my gun. I flipped my hair as I turned and walked gracefully out the door. I entered the squad room and walked to my desk to put my gun away. McGee called over to me "Hey Jessi could you go down to Abby's lab and see what she has? I can't find the boss or Tony." I sighed. "Sure, Oh by the way Tony's down in the shooting gallery." He looked at me seeing that something was wrong. "I don't want to talk about it."

Down in the lab Abby had her back to the door. "Gibbs" She guessed her back was still turned. I laughed silently "Try again" She turned and ask "Hey Jess what's wrong?" "Its just that Tony made a stupid wise crack when I accidentally let my southern accent slip." "Well, why do you try to hide your accent any way?" She was looking me straight in the eye now. "Well I guess its because my brother and I got picked on a lot when we were younger because our accents were so much thicker than all of the other kids." I shook my head and then reminded myself of why I was here. "Tim said you had something." "Oh, yeah come here. I know its your first day but you might understand this." She was talking very fast now and it was getting very hard to understand her. But I listened hard and was able to keep up. After she was done explaining she motioned for me to follow her to her office. "Okay, why don't you tell me a bit more about yourself."

I sighed and began. "Well as I have said I have a brother. A twin brother to be exact. He went into the Army just like I went into the Marines. His name is Major Jasper Jackson Whitlock. He looks a lot like me except his hair is much shorter. He was named after out great-great grandfather who was a Major in the Confederate Army. We were born and raised in Huston, Texas in the Old Whitlock Manor. We lost our father Chief Petty Officer Anthony Whitlock during Desert Storm. Jazz and I were only two or three years old at the time. We were raised by our mother who passed away from a heart attack when we were only eight years old. My brother and I are all each other has left. I haven't seen my brother in about six years" I finished and touched the small gold heart-shaped locket that I never took off. This locket has a picture of my brother and I that was taken one Easter Sunday. This was the last birthday present that our mother had given me. "That was a very touching story but don't you have work to do." We spun around to see Gibbs standing in the doorway. "Gibbs, your late I've already told Jess what I found." Abby walked over to Gibbs and took the caf-pow out of his hand. "Why aren't you down in the shooting gallery doing your weapons proficiency?" Gibbs turned to face me. I sighed. "I did shoot and all of the bullets went in one hole. Then Dinozzo made a stupid wise crack about southerners. So I stormed off." "What would make Dinozzo make a wise crack about southerners?" I sighed again. "I was born and raised in Huston, Texas." "Huh, a twin brother, I thought the name Whitlock sounded familiar." I looked at him confused and he just motioned for me to follow him.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I will update as soon as possible. Read and Review.**


	3. A surprise addition

He lead me back to the squad room. There were four people in there. Tony, Ziva, and McGee were standing talking this tall blond haired guy. "Hey I want you to meet our other new team member." McGee saw us come in and motioned me to come over.

"Hey Tim, Tony, Ziva. Who is this?" I ask as I was walking over. The young blond haired man turned when he heard my voice. Before I knew it I was standing face to face with my twin brother.

He smiled and saluted "Major Jasper Jackson Whitlock Ma'am" I noticed his southern accent.

I returned the salute and addressed myself "Lt Col Jessica Marie Whitlock." We both laughed and he walked over and took his place at my left hand. _Just like old times, we are a team_ I thought. Tim, Tony, and Ziva looked at the two of us and Ziva said

"I did not know you were married." This was before Tony could stop her.

"Ziva this is my twin brother." I shot a glare at Tony. "Hey I told them that you had a brother but you said nothing about a twin." He held his hands up in surrender. "Well its not like you gave me a chance to explain, or ask me if he was older, younger, or the same age, between the laughter and southern wise cracks." I looked back at my brother who was standing silently at my side.

"Okay, Tony why don't you and Jess take Mr. Whitlock down and do the weapons proficiency with him." We nodded and Jazz looked down at me confused. "Its just target shooting like you used to do when we were younger." I put a hand on his arm and smiled at him. My blue/green eyes were dancing in the light. I grabbed my gun and we walked back to the shooting gallery. Tony turned to me and smiled evilly. "Okay Jessi you can finish your weapons proficiency while we are here." I growled internally.

"Well, Ladies first." Jasper did not even bother to hide his southern accent. I sighed and drew and loaded my gun. "Alright Jazz but you owe me."I began shooting and once again they were all perfectly lined up. Jasper shot twice after I did. Tony looked at the targets and commented "Well, it looks like you both are a very good shot. But I guess being in the military you would have to be good."

"Actually Jess was a sniper. I haven't used a gun since I became a Major." Jasper sighed and then smiled down at me. Tony looked at me as if he was a bit scared. He obviously did not understand why all of the bullets were in one place and not scattered over the target. It was my turn to smile evilly. Tony groaned and said "Not another sniper!" Jazz and I laughed and headed back up to the squad room. "What are you two laughing about?" We looked at Gibbs at the same time.

"Well, Tony got a bit of a surprise when he learned I was a Sniper." Gibbs gave me a shocked look. I heard Tim mutter "Not another Sniper." I laughed silently. "Well, we have another great shooter."

**The next chapter might not be up for a while. I am back in college. Please read and review**

**Thanks again Jessi Marie**


End file.
